1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to milking devices and more particularly to methods and devices for removing a teat cup from the teat of an animal on termination of a milking procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of milking animals are known in which a number of teat cups are attached to the teats of the animal to be milked. The teat cups generally have a teat space for receiving a teat, the teat space being connected to a vacuum source via a milk tube. A further pulsation space within the teat cup is subjected to a pulsation vacuum for exerting a squeezing motion on the teat. After connecting the teat cup to the teat, the animal is milked in a milk-drawing step. On completion of the milk-drawing step, the teat cup may be disconnected. In order to facilitate disconnection, the vacuum in the teat space may be reduced in a disconnection-preparing step.
Such a procedure may be found unpleasant by some animals. When the milk-drawing phase has been completed, the milking vacuum is lowered in the disconnection-preparing step by allowing air to flow into the teat cup. Even before the milking vacuum has completely been removed, a drawing force is exerted on the teat cup. The vacuum that is still present in the teat cup also exerts a drawing force on the teat of the animal via the teat cup. In some cases the drawing force on the teat may be very high, which is experienced as unpleasant by the animal. This may be particularly be the case if for any reason little or no air has been able to enter the teat cup.